Sky Limited
*TV Ark 1984–1989 1989–1993 Skynews_ident1989a.jpg|A Sky Television ident from 1989. Sky Television merged with British Satellite Broadcasting (BSB) to form British Sky Broadcasting in late 1990. This didn't bring any major changes to the Sky identity, other than the occasional addition of the full company name underneath using BSB's old font. 1993–1995 In 1993, Sky launched a new corporate look with a common design across all its channels. The new look was created by Novocom. The logo was altered to make the 'Sky' wordmark larger in proportion to the circle, and the 'Y' was straightened up. 1995–1997 Skylogo_1996.jpg|A Sky ident from 1996. Yet another new look, also designed by Novocom, was launched in 1995. The Sky logo was given a slant and was put in an oval, which itself was usually put in a rectangle. Individual channel logos and graphics were nearly identical. Channel logos were made up of the Sky logo in a rectangle with the channel name always written in the same lowercase font. The channels were separated by using different colours for their graphics. Sky One used purple, the movie channels used golden brown, Sky Sports used dark red, Sky News used dark blue, Sky Soap used pink, and Sky Travel used green. 1997–1998 Another new corporate look come in September 1997, and it was once again implemented across every channel. This time the logo with the oval usually appeared on its own, with 3D effects that almost made the oval look like an egg. Although the channels had to adhere to yet another identical logo scheme, they were allowed more variety for their channel graphics. 1998–1999 SKY_Channel_Logo_1998.svg|This is the Logo used on Sky's Channels from 1998-2002 (Sky Box Office had it until 2003)|link=http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sky_Channel_Logo_1998.svg Ahead of the launch of Sky Digital in 1998, Sky was rebranded. This included a completely new logo which abandoned the font which had been used in various forms since the 1980s. Pittard Sullivan handled much of the rebranding. With this rebrand, Sky started a practice of using one logo with the name in lowercase for the platform and corporate purposes, and another with the name in capital letters for its channels. 1999-2000 Sky Logo 1999.svg The Sky Logo Changed Slightly in 1999. 2000–2009 File:Sky channel logo 2002.svg|Sky started updating their channel identities between 2001 and 2002. The new channel logo still differed from the corporate logo and was in capital letters, but the two logos were slightly more in line with each other. File:Sky glass logo.png|This glass version of the logo was introduced in 2005. IAW_SKY.png|"In association with" version. This ID presented a intro that was introduced on 1 October 2001. When Artsworld was rebranded as Sky Arts in March 2007, it used the lowercase version of the Sky logo, and since then the company has slowly moved back to using one logo for both corporate purposes and channel brands. 2008 Idents To find out more about the 2008 idents of Sky, click here. 2009–present In the autumn of 2009, Sky was working on softening the image with the goal of making the company appear more friendly. This included a softer logo. *Art & Business of Motion *Brand Republic The new logo was launched onto the Sky Movies and Sky Sports channels on January 1, 2010. Sky News and Sky Arts followed with rebrands during the year. Sky glass logo 2010.png|The new logo also had a glass version. Through this particular example one can see the ident for Sky Movies Modern Greats shining through. Sky Believe in better logo.jpg|The "Believe in better" endboard, seen at the end of most of Sky's adverts and corporate promos. BSkyB 2010.png skylogo.png Category:Television broadcasters Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:Television platforms Category:Sky Category:21st Century Fox Category:BSkyB